Silent Night
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: A serial killer name Silent Night killed Amy then left a note on her dead body. Shocking news made Sonic and friends worried. Shadow and Cream must find him before he kills Rouge few mintues until midnight.
1. Chapter 1: The Strike

Silent Night

Chapter 1: The Strike

One night at Emerald Town, a serial killer roamed the dark street. Then he entered inside Amy's apartment which is located at Central City. He entered like he was a shadow, that's when he strikes. One morning in Emerald Town, Sonic woke up at seven in the morning. "A very happy morning." he said to himself. He got out of bed, wore his shoes, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his spikes then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was eating cereal and drinking orange juice then he opened his radio to hear good music. "That's better." he said,"Good music with good breakfast." After eating, he washed his plate. As he was washing, his music was interrupted by the news. "Breaking news," said the woman from the radio, "a thirteen-year old pink hedgehog was recently murdered by the mysterious serial killer. All was left is the note when the pink hedgehog was killed. It says 'my mission is to kill every woman above twelve before midnight.'" "Now, we return to your favorite station." said the voice then returned to the music station. Sonic was shocked. He finished washing his plate then immediately went to Tails' house.

At Tails' house, everyone is here, but Amy. Cream was weeping in tears. "Why would the killer do that?" she sobbed. "Don't cry Cream." Tails said. Then Sonic banged the door then went inside. "Guys, did you heard the news?" Sonic asked. "We've heard the news." Knuckles answered. "Why did he kill Amy? She was my best friend." Cream cried. Then Shadow and Rouge came inside. "Didn't you know the meaning 'knock first before you enter'?" Knuckles asked. "I just need to check with Cream. Why'd you ask?" Rouge answered. "So Shadow, Rouge, did you heard the news that Amy's been murdered?" Tails asked. "Yes, of course." Rouge answered, "The agents and me went to the building where Amy and Cream live. Then I saw Cream. She was pretty scared. I told her to go to your house so she would be safe. Then I told the agents that I would have a little break for a while then I went to find Shadow then to come with me." "I was only at the doctor's lab to check the world history of Emerald Town until she appeared." Shadow said. "I said I was sorry Shadow." she said. "Apologizing won't make me happy Rouge." he said. He was about to leave. "Hey Shadow! Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to the library in central city. I'll get some information about this killer." He answered then left. Cream was still crying. "Don't worry Cream." Sonic said, "We'll find him then he'll be sent to jail." Cream stopped crying for a bit. "Okay Mr. Sonic." she answered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Name

Chapter Two: The Name

When Shadow went to Central City, a guard appeared in front of his way. "This building is off limits." said the guard. "I am a friend of Rouge the Bat. Now get out of my face!" Shadow shouted. "My apologies sir, you may enter." said the guard. He went inside then went to the library. When he's inside, he went to the computer room. Then another guard is in front of him. "The computer is off limits." said the guard. He gave the guard an evil stare. "My apologies sir, you may use one of the computers." said the guard. The guard gave way for him to enter. In the computer room, he's searching about the serial killer that killed Amy. As he was searching, he found the serial killer's information. He was shocked about the killer's information. "I have to tell this to everyone." he said. He printed out the killer's information then used Chaos Control.

Back at Tails' house, everyone is cheering Cream up. "Feeling better now Cream?" Sonic asked. "Yes Mr. Sonic." Cream answered. Shadow appeared in front of everyone. "Guys, you never believe what I've found." he announced. "What is it?" Tails asked. "According to my research, the serial killer despises women. He hates them. Do you know why?" he answered then asked everyone the question. They nodded no. "I'll tell you why?" Shadow answered. He grabbed the paper he printed out from the library. "It says here that a young thirteen-year old girl had dumped him then dated a handsome fifteen-year old boy. His heart was shattered to pieces. One night, he killed her ex-girlfriend then left a note on her body." he read. "That's horrible." Cream said. "So what's his name?" Knuckles asked. "His name is Alexander Jones, also known as, Silent Night. He's excellent with ninjitsu and weaponry. Be careful when he's here, he knows anyone even though he doesn't know how they look like." he read. "He's almost like an agent like me." Rouge said. Then she looked at the clock. "Well, break's over, I'd better get back to work. Bye everyone." she announced. "Bye Rouge." everyone, but Shadow, said. She left Tails' house then went back to her job.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reminder

Chapter Three: The Reminder

As Rouge left to get back to her job, Shadow had something in his mind. "What is it Shadow?" Sonic asked. "It's about Rouge. She's above thirteen. She might be killed by Silent Night." he answered. "Ah, don't worry Shadow, she's an agent, remembers?" Knuckles reminded. "Didn't you hear what I said about Silent Night? He's excellent with ninjitsu and weaponry. He had more skills than Rouge, she'll die." Shadow recalled. Everyone, but Cream, ignored him. "Fine, let her die from Silent Night." he announced. As he was about to leave, Cream went to Shadow. "Mr. Shadow. I'm worried about Ms. Rouge. I don't want her to die." she pleaded. He knelt down then rubbed her head. "I know Cream, but there's nothing we can't do." he said. "But why he didn't kill me? I'm a girl." she recalled. "You're seven years old. He only wants to kill women above twelve. You're safe." he answered. He left at the blink of an eye. "Mr. Shadow! Wait!" she shouted. She followed him.


	4. Chapter 4: The History of Silent Night

Chapter Four: The History of Silent Night

Shadow dashed to the Gimme Shelter, Dr. Eggman's hidden base. He went to the doctor's mother computer to have further research about Silent Night. As he looked, he heard something. "Who's there?!" he shouted. He suddenly heard a familiar whimper. It was Cream. "Cream, what're ya doing here?" he asked. "I just want to know more about Silent Night Mr. Shadow." she answered. "Oh." he said. He turned back to the computer then kept on searching for more information about Silent Night.

When he found the right info about him, he read it out loud. "Alexander Jones was born on December 27, 1989." he read, "He belongs to a rich family that gives him what he always wanted. When he was nine years old, he learned the skill of ninjitsu and mastering the skill of weaponry. By the time during his teen years, he met a lovely thirteen-year old girl. Her name was Alexia May. She was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. The two had a lovely relationship, until the day she broke his heart. As few months past, he went to visit his girlfriend's house to go on a date with her. When he reached her house, Alexia dumped him for a new boyfriend. His name was Peter Jason. He was much more handsome than Alexander. She enjoyed him very much and never cares for Alexander anymore. This made his heart shatter to pieces. As he reached home, he tore down every picture of Alexia and then he cried on bed. One night, he wants to have revenge on her and her new boyfriend. He dressed everything black then wore a cape and a black hat. He grabbed a dagger from his dresser then went out from the window. Midnight had struck. He went to Alexia's house. He noticed Peter and Alexia sleeping together. He smiled fiendishly then slowly crept to the sleeping lovebirds. That's when he strikes. He stabbed them on the chest leaving them to bleed. Then he left the note which says 'the lovebirds are dead. This was the revenge of Silent Night, the killer of the legend night.' Now he remains to kill women above twelve to calm down his revenge."

Cream was a bit scared when she'll turn twelve. "I'm scared Mr. Shadow. I don't want to die when I reached twelve." she cried. "Don't worry Cream; you'll be safe from me. Sonic and the others think Rouge will be okay, but my senses told me to keep her safe." he said, "C'mon. Let's go to Amy's apartment for clues." "Okay Mr. Shadow." she said. The two left the lab then headed to Amy's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Clues

Chapter Five: Hidden Clues

At the apartment Shadow and Cream saw Rouge. She suddenly saw the two. "Hey you two." she greeted. "Hey Rouge." Shadow greeted. "So what do you want huh?" she asked. "We would like to go inside the apartment." he answered. "No can do Shadow." she said. "Why not Rouge?" he asked. "Well, some of the agents are inside. They might get you and take you outside of the apartment." she answered. He ignored Rouge's warning then went inside the apartment unexpectedly. "Mr. Shadow! Wait for me!" Cream said then followed him. "Shadow couldn't ever change his attitude." she said to herself.

Inside the apartment, he suddenly saw some of the agents. He peaked a bit then hid his head. Then he saw Cream running. "Cream, why didn't stayed with Rouge?" he asked. "I'm just a bit scared." she answered. He checked again if any of the agents are here. No one was there. "Alright Cream, it's clear, let's go." he announced. The two went to find Amy's room. He turned his head to Cream. "Where does Amy live?" he asked. "Go straight and then you go left." she answered. He followed her directions. Once they reached the right room, they entered quietly. "Keep quiet Cream." he said. "Okay." she answered. He opened the lights then looked around. They checked if Silent Night left anything. Nothing was there. He didn't left anything. "Nothing, there's no item left by Silent Night." he said to himself. "Mr. Shadow, is it a clue?" she asked as she holds an item in her hand. He went near her then got it from her hand. He examined it. "This is a clue, but there's little evidence." he answered, "Let's keep on searching."

They went to Amy's bedroom. Inside her room, Cream got scared then went behind Shadow. "What's wrong Cream?" he asked. "I saw something." she answered as she pointed on the bed. He went close then saw Amy's dead body. Her chest was covered in blood. "Don't worry Cream, it's only Amy's dead body." he answered. She went close then saw her body. "It's so scary Mr. Shadow." she shivered. "Let's start looking for clues." he announced. The two searched for clues. He checked on her bed while she checked on the dresser. Then he saw something. He picked it up then examined it. "Hey Cream! Look at this." he announced. She went near to him. "Do you know what this is?" he asked. She looked what he's holding. "It looks like a doll Mr. Shadow." she answered. "It's more likely a figurine doll that looks like Amy." he added, "Looks like he's also excellent in making figurine dolls as well."

Suddenly, there's something moving under the small blanket. Cream got scared. "Mr. Shadow! There's something under the sheet." she announced. He went near the sheet. He suddenly heard a familiar voice. When he picked up the sheet, Cheese was under there. "Don't worry Cream," he giggled, "it's just Cheese under your favorite blanket." Cheese went to Cream then rubbed her. "Cheese I was worried that you're dead." she said. "Chao, chao!" Cheese answered. She suddenly saw something on his bowtie. "Cheese, may I have your bowtie?" she asked. "Chao!" he answered. He turned around then she got his bowtie. The two went to Shadow, who was still looking for clues. "Mr. Shadow! I saw something on Cheese's bowtie. Could this be a clue?" she asked. Shadow stopped what he's doing then went to Cream. He picked up the bowtie she's holding then examined it. "This bowtie had a cloth on it. It might be Silent Night's." he answered. He wrapped Cheese's bowtie on the figurine doll. "Keep on searching for clues." he said then went back on searching. Cream and Cheese went back on searching as well.

On Amy's bed, Shadow took out the bed sheet to see if Silent Night left anything on her bed. All he sees is blood flowing down her chest. Her body is wearing a baby pink nightgown with a heart in the middle; she's not wearing her gloves and her boots and; she's wearing a special night band Cream gave her on her birthday. He examined her body. Then he saw something on her muzzle. It starts to sparkle every time he moved. He picked it up. He grabbed the figurine doll from his spikes then placed the small item on the head of the doll then put away the doll in his spikes. The he got his old glove then placed it on Amy's chest to get her blood. Once his glove is a bit bloody, he got it then put it away.

By the dresser, Cream and Cheese are looking for any item Silent Night left. "There's got to be a clue Mr. Silent Night left." she said. Then Cheese saw something. He flew up then grabbed it. "Chao, chao!" he squealed. "What is it Cheese?" she asked. He placed the item on her hand. When she looked at it, it was another note Silent Night left. She placed it on her pocket. "Good work Cheese! Let's find more." she said. They kept on searching. Then she something shining by the edge of the dresser. She picked it up then shows it to Cheese. "Cheese, this item looks like a small version of a diamond." she said. "Chaooo…" he said. They went to Shadow to show him the items.

With Shadow, he's looking for more clues under the bed. "Hmm…" he said as he looked under, "there must be something under here." Cream and Cheese went to Shadow. "Mr. Shadow, we had something to show you." she announced. "Chao!" Cheese said with agreement. He stands up then picks the item from her hand. He got the doll from his spikes then placed the item on the doll's head then put it away in his spikes. "Nice work," he said, "what else did you find?" "Cheese found a note from Mr. Silent Night." she answered as she got the note from her pocket then gave it to him. Once the note is in his hand, he looked at it. "To anyone who found this note, read it carefully," he read, "you may know me, but I know you well, even though I don't know who you are. Don't ever look for me, if you do, you're gonna be in my list, 'The Blacklist'. I warn you. You won't ever regret it. Signed by Silent Night, the Ledgened of the Night ." He gave the note back to Cream then she placed it on her pocket. "Mr. Shadow, are we gonna be in his blacklist if we tried to find him?" she asked. "It might be Cream," he answered, "if my corrections are correct, we're already in his blacklist because we're trying to look for him." "Oh…" she sighed.

Suddenly, they heard the doorknob jingling. "Someone's about to come inside. What are we gonna do Mr. Shadow?" she asked. "Hide." he answered. The three find a place to hide. Shadow hid at the side of the dresser while Cream and Cheese are hiding inside the closet. When the door opened, one of the agents is looking if anyone's here. "Alright, everything's clear. Move in!" commanded the agent. Then two agents went inside. The three started to search for clues.

One of the agents went near the dresser where Shadow is hidden by the side. He kept himself away from the agent. The agent didn't see anything then went away from the dresser. He was relieved. Then the other agent went near the closet where Cream is hiding. Shadow peaked a bit from the edge of the dresser. He suddenly saw one of the agents about to open the closet. Then he used Chaos Control then froze time. He went to the closet then grabbed Cream and Cheese. He dashed away from the agents then went out of Amy's room then went out of the apartment.

He went at the sidewalk away from the apartment. He placed Cream down then placed Cheese on her arms. When Chaos Control was finished, everything started to move. Cream and Cheese started to move. "What just happened?" she asked. "I've used Chaos Control to froze time so we could get out of the apartment." he answered, "I've gotten you and Cheese because one of the agents is about to open the closet." Cream and Cheese hugged him. "Thank you Mr. Shadow." she said. "Chao!" he added. They stopped hugging him. "C'mon, let's go to the Gimme Shelter." he announced. When he's about to go to Night Babylon, Cream and Cheese didn't move. He went back to them. "Is something wrong Cream?" he asked. "I was wondering why you didn't go to Tails' Lab." she answered. "Chao, chao…" Cheese agreed. "Well, it's just because Dr. Eggman's mother computer had a bit more technology from Tails' computer. I always go there to get information." he replied. "Ok." she said. They walked to Night Babylon to go to the Gimme Shelter.


End file.
